Mixed Signals
by Obsessed.With.Emeralds
Summary: Eclare; What happens when Eli is giving Clare mixed signals? What will Clare do about it? Based off the episode previews. Twoshot. NOW COMPLETED!
1. Unhealthy Movements

**Something I thought of while watching the previews of this week's episodes. This is just a oneshot, but I COULD make it longer. ;) Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Eli sat bored in his seating, not bothering to pay attention to Ms. Dawes droning. He wasn't even sure _why _he was in this class. Why _had _he come to Degrassi? Oh yeah, that's right. A new start; a new chance at a new life. A better life.

His life was somewhat better than his last one, he admitted to himself. It was better than with his parents. While he was with his grandparents, he didn't have to think about _her_. _Her_: Lena. The reason why he left his hometown.

But here, he had Clare, and that was good. _She _was good, but he wasn't good; good for her. He didn't want the same to happen to her. He couldn't handle that, because he knew it would be his fault. Again.

"Okay," Ms. Dawes said, "Eli and Clare." She pointed at the pair.

Eli's head snapped up as he heard his name. He turned around to face Clare. "What do we have to do?" he asked. He hoped he wasn't in trouble again.

Clare shook her head. "Not paying attention again, Eli?" she said teasingly. Then, she added in a more serious tone, "We have to act out the assigned part and video tape it. Then we present it to the class. She grades it on the effort." She waved her copy of the assigned book in Eli's face, smiling.

He smirked, and batted the book out of his eyes. Eli blew his bangs out of his eyes, and then said, "Okay, then. What part did she assign us, then?"

Clare shrugged, and then answered, "Just chapter thirty-one." Her cheeks flushed red when she said the chapter number. _What was wrong with that chapter_? Eli wondered. He didn't remember that chapter very well.

The bell rang, and Eli shoved all of his books into his bag. He waited for Clare by the doorway as she gathered her things. He raised his eyebrows as she went over Ms. Dawes' desk to ask her a question. Eli didn't even bother to listen to the question; it was probably about the test they took the other day. A few moments later, Clare walked up to Eli.

"What now?" she asked. Both of them had free period right now, and then school was over. So basically, school was already over for them.

"Well, let's start with the easiest thing first, shall we? Our English assignment." Eli suggested, guiding Clare to her locker by placing his hand on the small of his back and slightly pushing her forward. He stood there patiently as Clare packed up her needed books and then she turned to him.

"Do you have a camera with you?" Clare asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mine's at my house."

Eli nodded, motioning her towards his locker, which was the next hallway down. "It's in my locker," he told her. He grabbed his video camera from his locker, and shoved some more books in his book bag. He closed the locker, and they walked outside.

They sat down at a picnic table under the trees. Clare drew the book from her bag and flicked to chapter thirty-one. She blushed as she looked at the chapter again. Now, Eli was very curious. What was making Clare blush so hard?

"So, what's that chapter even about, anyway?" Eli asked. "I mean, seriously, Clare; you've blushed magenta every time you've even _looked _at that chapter. Do I have to die or something?" He smirked.

"Um," Clare said quietly, "no. It's…." She took a deep breath. "Its when Callie and Sam…" She took another gulp of air. "Make out." _There_; she said it. Finally.

"Oh." He stared at her blankly, his own cheeks turning a little rosy. "Why would Ms. Dawes pick that chapter out for _us_? I mean…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

She shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I was talking to her about," she said slowly, "but she thinks we're dating. So she thought it wasn't that big of a deal. I didn't even bother to tell her that we're not. She wasn't going to listen." Eli stayed silent, so Clare jumped to conclusions. "I can just tell her, if you don't want to… kiss me, Eli. I'm not offended."

He shook his head slowly. "No, its okay. I mean, it could be worse." He smirked. "I could have had to marry you."

"Eli!" Clare shrieked, slamming her book against his arm. He was chuckling. "Not funny!" She folded her arms across her chest. "Okay, we should discuss how we're going to do this…." Eli nodded, and they started brainstorming.

Twenty minutes later, they had their video all planned out. The camera was set up on the trash can facing their picnic table directly. Once the camera started filming, they started reciting their lines. When it was time for the kissing part, Clare's heart was pounding.

Eli was pretty nervous himself. He liked Clare, he definitely did, and he was just scared of another relationship. Because he knew after this, they would become a couple. He knew it was going to happen eventually. He liked Clare, and it was obvious she liked him too. He just wished that it wouldn't have to happen.

They were sitting on top of the picnic table, and they leaned in closer together so they their breath mingled. Clare could see Eli's green eyes perfectly. He could make out her every eyelash. They both closed their eyes, and their mouths met.

Right on contact, Clare's heart melted. Fireworks blew up inside of her, and she felt _amazing_. Eli's mouth was soft, and experienced. Her hand moved up to his shoulders, winding their way around his neck. His hands cupped her face.

After what seemed like a century, they broke apart. Clare's heart was pounding. Eli felt different; exhilarated. They said a few more of their lines, and then stopped the video. Clare couldn't look at Eli without blushing.

"Was I really that bad of a kisser?" Eli teased. He always knew how to make her laugh, blush, and get under her skin all at the same time.

"Yes, you were," Clare replied back sarcastically. "I hope I never have to kiss you again. It's like trying to kiss a rock. Wait, no, I take that back. A _rock _would be better than you." She punched his arm lightly.

Eli faked gasped. "How could you, Clare?" He turned away from her, crossing his arms and pouting. Finally, he turned back around, smirking.

They stared at each other for a moment, and Clare realized how close they were again. Shyly, she leaned towards him again, but he turned his face away.

"I'm sorry, Clare," he whispered, squeezing her hand for a moment. "I can't." He couldn't do the same to her. He just wouldn't, even if it cost him his own happiness. He hopped off the picnic table, and Clare's face fell with rejection.

Eli grabbed his bag and picked up the camera. "I'll burn this onto a disc tonight," he told her, walking away. "See you tomorrow, Clare." He waved, and then was out of sight.

A salty tear rolled down Clare's cheek. He had… rejected her. It was extremely cruel. Didn't he feel something too? Clare shook her head, not understanding his mixed signals. Clare hopped off the picnic table, grabbed her bag, and started walking towards her house.

He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't do what he did to Lena to Clare. Eli shook his head, throwing things around in his room. Why did life just have to be so unfair to him? No wonder why he had sided with death; it was his best friend.

He'd felt horrible when he'd rejected Clare. He had wanted to, ever so badly, but he knew he couldn't kiss her again. If he did, it would only lead to more trouble and pain and loss. More death. And if he had to break Clare's heart in order to do so, he would just have to. While breaking his own.

Clare couldn't, _wouldn't, _let Eli get away with this. How could he have just rejected her like that? It was just so unlike him! One minute, they're making out hotly, and the next he doesn't even want to touch her!

She shook her head, and grabbed her cell phone from her purse. Clare left a note for a mom, saying that she was going for a walk, and left the house. She started walking towards the Dot for an up of coffee, but ended up getting a chocolate milkshake instead.

She was sitting by the window, her chin resting on her hand, looking out onto the street. She barely had any milkshake left, and she knew once she finished it, she would have to go home. Clare had finished her last sip when she noticed a hearse turn into the empty parking lot behind the Dot. _Eli! _His name repeated itself in her mind.

Clare paid quickly and ran outside. Eli was back there, the hood of Morty opened up, working on his car. Shyly, Clare walked up to him, her hands stuffed in her pockets. She was blushing hard now.

Eli had noticed Clare walk up to him. _Oh no_, he'd said in his mind. He pretended not to notice her as he worked on Morty.

"Eli." At first her voice was soft, and then she spoke louder. "_Eli._"

He threw down the cloth in frustration. "What?" he nearly yelled at her. He stared at her, infuriated. Why did she have to keep bothering him all the time? He had problems of his own! And right now, it was fixing his car.

Clare didn't let Eli scare her off. "There's something between us, Eli," she said strongly. "You know it."

"I have no interest in you whatsoever," Eli said flatly, tears beginning to rim his eyes. "I'm sorry I led you on." Why can't she just move on already?

"Wow," Clare said in shock. Now more tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. "Goodbye, Eli." Clare walked off, shaking her head in disbelief.

Eli groaned. Ugh! He felt like such an ass now for saying that to Clare. Of course he had an interest in her! Of course he knew there was something between them! He just couldn't let history repeat itself.

Eli dug his fingernails into his palms as he walked towards Clare's retreating figure. "Clare!" he yelled after her. "Clare, wait up!"

He ran to catch up to her. "What?" she screamed at him as he spun her around, using the same hostility he used for her just a few minutes ago. He brushed some of her tears away with his thumb. She slapped his hand away, and he frowned.

"I need to show you something," he said quietly. He dragged her willingly towards his car. Clare got into Morty, and Eli snapped the hood shut. He started the car and drove off.

"Where are you taking me, Eli?" she said softly.

Eli was gripping the steering wheel so hard his skin was white. He kept driving, ignoring all of Clare's attempts to get him to tell her where they were going. After about twenty minutes of driving, Eli finally stopped. There was a meadow on one side of them, and a park on the other. He took a deep breath, and turned to look at Clare.

"This is where I killed my girlfriend," he whispered, barely loud enough to hear. Clare gasped. She opened her mouth, but Eli continued. "I broke up with her here. Later that night she… she committed suicide." Tears were running silently down his cheeks. "Today is the one year anniversary of her death."

"Oh, Eli," Clare murmured, but he held his hand up.

"You're right, Clare," he said. "I _did _feel something with you. I was just afraid that the same will happen to you if I… ever ended our relationship."

With tears running down her cheeks, Clare pressed her lips to Eli's.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? :D I really hope this doesn't actually happen though, because that would be really sad. :/ Well, not the part with Eli and Clare kissing, but just Eli fighting against the urge to be with Clare. ;) I love this pair, they are SO cute! :D Please review! And tell me if you think I should write more on this story, because I could always make it a TWOshot, or a THREEshot, not just a ONEshot. ;) REVIEW!:D **


	2. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**OH MY GOLDSWORTHY! I was right! Eli and Clare DID kiss during an English project! I AM PHYSIC! All shall bow down to me! Haha. :D I swear, I wrote the fic BEFORE I saw the episode! I published it YESTERDAY! I think it was yesterday... either THAT or Monday... I think it was yesterday. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was. ;)**

**So... do you think I should continue this? Because, well, there's not much else I can do with it... since I'm also working on my other fic, "That Smirk" and it would end up being the same thing... By the way, PLEASE! read "That Smirk" for me! PLEASE! Yeah, the summary sucks, but oh well. ;) Anyway, SHOULD I continue this? I COULD make a twoshot... I guess. ;)**

**~ Star ~ **


	3. About Time ::The End::

Clare and Eli were sitting at the picnic table where they had their very first kiss. Both of them were silent, and the awkwardness hung in the air between them. Clare wanted to say something, she _had _to say something, but she just didn't know what to say.

She knew that Eli was going through a difficult time. He was still heartbroken over Lena, and Clare understood that he wasn't yet ready for another relationship. He needed space; he needed time to think. Clare sighed, and tried not to tear up again.

"Eli…" she began. He stopped playing with his fingers to look up at her, his green eyes boring into hers. How did he expect her to talk while he was staring at her like that? She began again. "Eli, I know that you need some space," she said, "and I'm willing to give you that. Okay?" She smiled at him.

Eli smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks, Clare," he whispered. "Thank you for understanding. Its hard… you know? Lena… she was the closet person in my life, and because of me, she's gone." He stared at her deeply. "It's not fair… why should I get to be happy?"

"Everyone deserves to be happy," Clare told him. "You deserve to be happy, Eli, even if you think you shouldn't. After you heal, you'll understand." She offered him a weak smile.

He wrapped Clare in a bone-splitting hug, and rested his chin on her shoulder. He started sobbing and whispered into Clare's ear, "I'm so glad I have you as a friend, Clare."

_As a friend_. Those words crushed Clare's heart, but she returned the embrace. Eli still needed to heal; she needed to remind herself of that. "I'll be here for you, Eli, just like you were there for me."

"I don't deserve you, Clare. I'm not worthy of anything."

Clare and Eli walked hand in hand through the graveyard. They were in a town that Clare didn't know of, but was Eli's hometown. They stopped at one particular gravestone, and Eli kneeled down, releasing Clare's hand. The gravestone read:

_In Loving Memory of _

_Lena Dieangola _

_Daughter, Sister, and Friend_

_1993 - 2009_

Eli placed the red rose he had brought with him right in front of the gravestone. "Goodbye, Lena," he whispered. He kneeled there for a moment, still tearing silently. He turned to Clare, who was also silently crying.

"Clare," he said quietly. "It's about time I do this." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her passionately. Clare _was _right; he deserved happiness. He, Eli Goldsworthy, was worthy.

* * *

**Awh, wasn't that sweet? I'm sorry its so short, but oh well. ;D This fic is now completed. Thank you all for reading it, and the lovely reviews. :) Please review, and please check out my other fic, "That Smirk" for me, please! Thank you. :D**


End file.
